


Round and Round

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, NaJeongMi, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon have a tradition of spending October 20, 10:30AM-10:30PM at the same theme park. They’ve been at it for 4 years, but something changes on the 5th.





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s something I wrote since I was inspired bc of a theme park I visited. Hope you enjoy it! Follow me @NabongsBunny on twt! Hehe

Jeongyeon tapped her foot impatiently as she sat on the bench outside the theme park. The meetup was supposed to be at 10:30AM, but it’s already 11:00AM. Nonetheless, Jeongyeon waited because it’s Nayeon and she knew Nayeon was always late. 

 

Another minute passed and a small figure started approaching Jeongyeon. Nayeon was running. As she reached Jeongyeon, she was gasping for air. She was never really that athletic. 

 

“You actually came.” Jeongyeon had her eyebrows arched, surprised that Nayeon actually showed up. 

 

“I’m just as surprised as you.” Nayeon said, still trying to catch her breath. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

 

“I thought you forgot.” Jeongyeon replied.

 

“How could I? 4 years of doing this every year? We made a promise, Jeongyeonie.” Nayeon smiled but then realized what she just said. “I mean Jeongyeon. Sorry. Out of habit.” 

 

Jeongyeon just nodded and stood up from the bench. “Let’s go?” 

 

“Let’s go!” Nayeon said and extended her hand. There was a moment of hesitation, but Jeongyeon took it anyway. As Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon and started dragging her to the ticket booth, she looked back. “You know it’s just for today. Just bare with it.” she laughed. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes but joined in also. 

 

As they reach the ticket booth, a familiar face showed up. “So...you’re finally back? 5th year in a row. Going strong, huh?” the ticket lady with “Chaeng” scrawled on her name plate, smiled at them and started punching the keys in her machine. 

 

The two just nodded and smiled. 

 

“We have a promo for couples, by the way. It’s buy one take one if you show us a photo of your favorite moment together. Are you gonna avail of it?”

 

“Oh...I’m sorry but we don’t—” Jeongyeon started but Nayeon cut her off.

 

“Of course. Wait. I’ll choose a photo.” Nayeon said as she tightened her grip on Jeongyeon’s hand and glaring at her, signaling her to shut up. After almost a minute, Nayeon showed a photo of her with Jeongyeon annoying her with bubbles. Jeongyeon looked over Nayeon’s shoulder to examine the photo. She looked away upon seeing that Nayeon still had that photo in her phone. 

 

“Here! It was taken here 2 years ago. Now we’ll get the discount please.” Nayeon flashed her bunny teeth. She took both tickets. “Thanks, Chaeng!” 

 

As they went past the machine that ate up tickets, Jeongyeon stopped Nayeon and let go of her hand. “Was that necessary?”

 

“Well, it got us discount so try to put a smile on that sour face.” Nayeon demonstrated how to smile, just in case Jeongyeon forgot how to; and of course, this made Jeongyeon smile...and laugh out loud even. 

 

“Okay, scammer. Let’s do this. We have until 10:30PM.” Jeongyeon said as she took Nayeon’s hand into her own again, this time feeling its familiar warmth. Nayeon’s hand still fit hers perfectly, Jeongyeon thought. “Where do you wanna start?” 

 

“Where we always start, of course!” Nayeon exclaimed. 

 

It was muscle memory for the both of them to walk to the Monster Tower Drop. Why wouldn’t it be? They’ve been doing the same thing for 4 years straight...and now their 5th year. It was a tradition that both of them made up themselves. 

-Flashback-

“We’ll go here every year, okay? Let’s make it a tradition.” Jeongyeon suggested. 

 

“Okay. Sure. Every year, 10:30AM. So we can ride all the rides.” Nayeon added.

 

“October 20, 10:30AM every year. Okay great. But what if we aren’t on good terms that day? Like we fought maybe because of your attitude?” Jeongyeon asked then smiled, teasing Nayeon.

 

“Excuse me, Yoo Jeongyeon. Between the two of us, you’re more likely to give an attitude.”

 

“Oh? Like right now?” Jeongyeon grinned again, and got a slap on the shoulder she well-deserved.

 

“Anyway...whatever the case. Even if we fought, even if we’re busy with our own schedules, we’ll always make time for this. Even if we’ve broken up, okay?!” Nayeon demanded an answer.

 

“As if I’ll let you go.” 

 

“As if I’ll let you let me go, pabo. If ever you find a new girlfriend make sure she’ll let you go for a day and be mine again.” Nayeon said.

 

“And if ever you have a girlfriend after me, make sure she packs a raincoat for you because I’ll only bring for myself then.” Jeongyeon said jokingly.

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes. “Okay, selfish. Just promise already!” She held out her pinky and interlocked it with Jeongyeon’s. Their thumbs meet to seal the deal. 

\- End of Flashback - 

It was a pinky swear. Neither of them could break it...that’s why even after 10 months after their breakup, both of them still showed up. 

 

“Mina actually let you?” Nayeon looked back at Jeongyeon who was busy checking the map with her hand not holding Nayeon’s.

 

“Yeah. I explained to her our tradition.” Jeongyeon dismissed the topic and passed the ball to Nayeon. “...and Momo let you?” 

 

“It’s none of her business. I told you, Momo’s just a close friend.” Nayeon rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay. If you say so.” Jeongyeon shrugged and looked at Nayeon with a blank stare.

 

“Why? Are you jealous? You’re basically my girlfriend today, again. It’s part of the deal, in case you forgot...so you can be jealous just for today keke.” Nayeon squinted and chortled. 

 

“Yeah, I know. Should I call you Nabongs again then? You basically called me Jeongyeonie.” 

 

“Sure, babe.” Nayeon teased.

 

It took them another minute to reach their first ride. Before going to the platform for the ride itself, they had to leave their bags on a locker. Jeongyeon instinctively helped Nayeon remove her bag from her back and place it on a locker they rented. After everything was settled, she took Nayeon’s hand and led her to the queue. Everything was so natural that it almost seemed like they were still together and they never broke up. 

 

Nayeon’s excitement was painted all over her face. She had always been like this. Her nose was scrunched up from smiling too much and her eyes were sparkling, watching the other people drop from the tower. She was laughing at their screams. For a while, Jeongyeon let herself be surrounded by the warmth Nayeon’s laughter radiates. It was something she missed. 

 

“Come on, Jeongyeonie! It’s our turn!” Nayeon said excitedly as she tugged Jeongyeon’s arm and dragged her to their seats. This shook Jeongyeon back to reality. As they went to their seats, Jeongyeon bent to Nayeon’s side to buckle her safety belt, but it was already put on. Usually, Jeongyeon was the one who did it for Nayeon, but this time, it was different. 

 

To be honest, Jeongyeon never liked heights and rides. She just went for Nayeon, and even until now, she’s going for Nayeon. 

 

“Are you still scared of heights? We’ve done this a lot of time already!” Nayeon said as the seats started moving upwards slowly. She offered Jeongyeon her hand. “Here. I know you’re scared even if your pride won’t let you admit.” 

 

Jeongyeon didn’t even hesitate to take Nayeon’s hand. She closed her eyes and held on to it tighter, waiting for the fall. She preferred to be quiet since she can’t really say so much, especially when she’s a couple of feet above the ground. A few seconds later, their seats dropped unexpectedly after reaching a certain height. The feeling of dropping several feet made Jeongyeon feel sick but the thrill made Nayeon happy. She was screaming and laughing. 

 

As they disembarked from their seats, Nayeon was the one who took off Jeongyeon’s safety belt. It has been her job since. “There, there. Let’s get you some water. I don’t want you bailing on our date just because you feel sick.” Nayeon said as she stroked Jeongyeon’s back. 

 

They went back to their lockers and took out their bags. Nayeon reached out from the side of her back and handed Jeongyeon water and some medicine so she won’t feel as sick. Nayeon always brought these for Jeongyeon. 

 

When Jeongyeon was feeling a lot better, they started riding a Sesame Street-themed roller coaster designed for kids.

 

“Babe, come! You like this ride best, right? The one for babies?” Nayeon laughed at Jeongyeon. 

 

“Save that confidence when we ride The Mummy.” Jeongyeon smirked. For the first time today, she was the one leading. She dragged Nayeon to queue with her. 

 

“Look around us. The children here are old enough to be our actual children.” Nayeon protested riding the kiddie ride, but it was the one Jeongyeon wanted. Well, it was the one she wanted to ride so she can see Nayeon get annoyed at her. 

 

They went to a 4D cinema next where Shrek was being showed. They had watched the special clip a lot of times already but they still enjoyed it. Nayeon’s hand was resting on the armrest and Jeongyeon was tempted to hold it. Of course, she gave in and held it. If ever things go awkward, she can use the deal as a cop out. 

 

Nayeon’s eyes were glued to the screen but as soon as Jeongyeon held her hand, her eyes darted to their fingers intertwining. She squeezed Jeongyeon’s hand and smiled at her. After that instance, she couldn’t refocus her eyes on the screen. She keeps glancing at Jeongyeon. She notices how the light from the screen reflects on Jeongyeon’s face, making her smile glow in a certain way that makes her heart beat faster. Nayeon endes up just smiling to herself. She gave out a loud sigh then finally found her eyes back to the screen. 

 

Their next stop was the Jurassic Park rides. Since Nayeon was getting a bit grumpy, Jeongyeon figured that she was hungry. They went to the nearest stall and bought their lunch. When they were ordering, Nayeon stepped forward to tell the person their order. Jeongyeon reminded herself not be amazed that Nayeon still remembers her order correctly, including lessening ice for her Milo dinosaur. 

 

The lunch was unexpectedly quiet. It’s as if the distance that grew between them these past months actually turned into a person and held them back from talking. Nayeon was the one who broke the silence. “So...ice cream, right?” 

 

“Right.” Jeongyeon said and gathered their trays to clean their mess. 

 

“I’ll be back. Still chocolate chip cookie dough right?” Nayeon asked, with a tone of worry that she’d probably get it wrong this time. 

 

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon smiled. 

 

Nayeon walked to a kiosk selling ice cream and bought a cup for both of them. When she went back to their table, Jeongyeon wasn’t there anymore. She looked around but wasn’t able to find her. Nayeon was like a kid lost in the park, tears almost falling from her eyes. She almost cried when she heard Jeongyeon’s voice.

 

“Nabongs! Look!” 

 

Nayeon turned around and saw Jeongyeon wearing a dinosaur cap and pretending to roar, holding a bunny hat on her other hand. Nayeon immediately ran to Jeongyeon and hit her chest. “Yah! Pabo! I thought you left me!” she said as she tried to wipe the side of her eyes. 

 

Jeongyeon was laughing and put on the bunny hat on Nayeon. “The ears move.” she said and took Nayeon’s hand and guided it to the button that makes the ears move. Jeongyeon smiled widely and pinched Nayeon’s nose.

 

“I’m still mad. You didn’t tell me you were leaving. I honestly thought you ditched me and left.” 

 

Jeongyeon put her arm over Nayeon’s shoulder and pulled her closer. “Hey, I’m here now. I won’t leave you.” 

 

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon straight in the eyes, and almost in a whisper, replied “That’s what you said last time.” 

 

For a moment, Jeongyeon was guilt-stricken. She remembers how she indeed, said it before already. She was supposed to say something but Nayeon moved back and grabbed her hand. “Come on. Let’s go to The Mummy!” Excitement was all over her face again. It’s as if she didn’t feel pain a couple of seconds ago. Jeongyeon was taken aback so she just followed. 

 

The rest of the day was spent riding the rides they traditionally go to. As much as possible, Nayeon avoided the serious talk. Whenever there would be a serious moment, she would bring up something funny and/or tease Jeongyeon. One of their go-to’s was the biggest roller coaster in the theme park. As the ride began, Jeongyeon instantly found Nayeon’s hand. This time, she was holding unto Nayeon because she’s scared for two reasons. First, it’s the biggest roller coaster that has several loops; second, she’s scared that the day’s actually ending soon and she’s realizing something she should’ve realized way before she got into a new relationship. She still loves Nayeon. She’s still in love. Crazily, madly, deeply in love. The thought that she made a mistake calling it off with Nayeon, and her not ending up with Nayeon for the rest of her life scared her. 

 

As she took Nayeon’s hand, Nayeon tightened her grip and smiled widely at Jeongyeon. When they were at the peak, both of them screamed as loud as they could. They ended up screaming and laughing together. The familiar feeling of joy and warmth was felt by both. But the familiarity hurt. It was mere familiarity. It’s something they were just used to. It was something they had. The ride finally ended and they’re down to their last two spots. The carousel and the ferris wheel. 

 

They arrived at the carousel and Nayeon picked a white stallion while Jeongyeon didn’t bother looking at whatever she rides as long as it was the one beside Nayeon’s. Since Nayeon’s legs were way shorter than Jeongyeon’s she found it harder to mount herself on the horse. Jeongyeon got down from her pony and helped Nayeon up on hers. 

 

“There we go, you brat. I mean princess.” Jeongyeon joked.

 

“That’s not the right way to treat your princess, you peasant. I mean knight.” Nayeon joked back as she lightly kicked Jeongyeon on her hip. They both laugh. Jeongyeon went back to her horse and it wasn’t long before the ride started going around. Nayeon started singing to the nursery rhyme playing as background. She laughed and mocked the song and made faces while trying to imitate it. Jeongyeon was just looking at her in awe. Everything felt like slowing down like in movies. It was just Nayeon and her laugh, her voice, her eyes, her lips. Nayeon. The merry-go-round stopped after the song finished. Jeongyeon helped Nayeon down from the horse by taking her hand. At this time, holding Nayeon’s hand felt intoxicating. 

 

Her phone beeped and reminded her it was 10:00. She was suddenly reminded of Mina. Just then, holding Nayeon’s hand felt like it was a sin against the universe. But Jeongyeon was ready to be a sinner. 

 

“Last stop?” Nayeon said as she noticed Jeongyeon looking bothered. “Come on. Just check your phone later. We’ll know when it’s time. For the meantime, just spend the rest of the time we have left with me, please.” Nayeon said then swatted away Jeongyeon’s hand holding the phone.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Jeongyeon said and let Nayeon guide her. 

 

It felt like a death march. Walking to their last destination. Their day ending in a few minutes. They have less than half an hour left. Jeongyeon then stepped forward and started being the one to take the lead. They make their way into the queue. It will take more or less 15 more minutes for them to get into a cart. 

 

“Are you willing to wait for the line? It’ll use up the rest if the time we have left.” Jeongyeon said sounding worried.

 

“I don’t mind.” Nayeon gave her a weak smile. 

 

They finally made it to a cart, having 10 minutes left to spare, already including the 5-minute ride. They made their way inside and sat on opposite seats. It was quiet for the first few seconds. But the silence was comfortable. They both looked out to see the lights below them. 

 

“Nayeon.” 

 

“Jeongyeon.” Nayeon said as her eyes refocused on Jeongyeon. 

 

“I missed you.” Jeongyeon replied sadly, not knowing what else to say. The feeling of regret, pain, guilt...and everything in between the spectrum of emotions dealing with loss and heartbreak, Jeongyeon felt all of them, all at once. 

 

“Then come over here!” Nayeon laughed and moved to her right to make space for Jeongyeon to sit in.

 

Once Jeongyeon has made herself comfortable beside Nayeon, she moved closer to Nayeon and just stared at her. Nayeon was the first one to look away. She found a distraction. She pointed to the castle in the centre of the park. There was a light show and it illuminated the castle’s exterior.

 

“Pretty! Look!” she said as she turned Jeongyeon’s face away from her by slightly touching her jaw to face the other way. 

 

Just then, fireworks started to paint the sky. Jeongyeon immediately closed in on Nayeon and held her face between her hands, covering her ear. In that moment, they were just staring intently at each other’s eyes, letting their gazes say the unspoken. Jeongyeon started leaning in but Nayeon slowly moved back. She carefully held Jeongyeon’s hands and brought them down and away from her face. Jeongyeon looked confused.

 

“You’re not scared of fireworks sounds anymore?” she asked curiously.

 

Nayeon smiled. “Not anymore. I overcame that fear already.”

 

“Really?” Jeongyeon smiled at Nayeon feeling a sense of pride.

 

“Yeah, really. I had to.” Nayeon let out a soft laugh. “I had to overcome a lot of my fears when you left because no one will protect me from them anymore, aside from myself. So I didn’t have much choice, you know. I can sleep with the lights off, I can cross the street without panicking anymore, I can sleep even though there’s thunder. You should be proud of me!” Nayeon said as she hit Jeongyeon’s arm. 

 

“Don’t worry, I am.” She smiled warmly at Nayeon. 

 

There was a moment of silence after. Jeongyeon shifted her weight so she can watch the fireworks again. She then turned to Nayeon.

 

“How did you learn to overcome your fear of the sound?” she asked while pointing to the fireworks. 

 

“Oh. It’s quite sad actually. You sure you wanna know?” Nayeon bit her lip. She must be nervous. Jeongyeon held her hand again and nodded. Nayeon took a deep breath and started telling her story. 

 

“Okay then. Here goes. So...last year, when we were watching the fireworks right here, I suddenly felt bad for you that you didn’t get to enjoy seeing them since you always end up covering my ears for me and looking into my eyes. I then decided that I had to do something about it. Remember those weekends where I went missing with Jihyo? We actually went to firework festivals. It was hard at first since the sound was very frightening. It was a working process. I got used to it by the time we went to the 4th festival. I actually got to enjoy watching it and I was excited for you to enjoy it with me.” Nayeon gave a sad smile, even Jeongyeon could feel the weight it had.

 

“You didn’t have to! It was just fireworks.” Jeongyeon said feeling guilty.

 

“No, I wanted to!” Nayeon laughed then looked away. “I was planning to propose to you right here as we watched the fireworks. Today could’ve been that day but as you know, things didn’t go as planned.” she laughed again to diffuse the tension.

 

“Wait. What do you mean?” Jeongyeon asked, wanting to confirm if she heard right.

 

“Dumdum. You heard me right the first time. I was supposed to propose to you right here, right now. In this very cart. I even planted the ring here 11 months ago. I asked some help from the personnel to make a secret compartment. It would’ve been romantic, right? Proposal in a ferris wheel while watching fireworks.” 

 

Jeongyeon was just left speechless. She wanted to cry so bad. So this is what she missed. Nayeon bent down and reached for something under her seat. It took her almost a minute before she got a dusty box out. She brushed off the dust and blew on it. It revealed a diamond ring when it opened, along with a tiny scroll that fell to the ground. Jeongyeon reached for it but Nayeon’s hand was faster. “What’s that?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

“Nothing. It’s my supposed spiel for the proposal.” Nayeon laughed and unrolled it. She was about to tear it apart when Jeongyeon stopped her.

 

“Nabongs, I want to hear it please.” She said it with a certain tone of seriousness that can’t be mistaken as a joke. “I know it may sound selfish but please.”

 

“Alright, alright. No need to be dramatic!” Nayeon said as she coughed and started reading. 

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon. 5 years. 5 years with someone is a lot of time don’t you think? Tonight, I wanna say that those 5 years with you were the best. I enjoyed every second of it. Through good or bad, I’ve loved every moment of it. I can’t imagine spending my life with someone else. Let’s spend 20 more sets of 5 years, yeah? I love you so much. You’re the only person I can think of that I’m willing to spend a hundred years with. Will you marry me?” 

 

Nayeon finished and she felt a tear fall down from her face, but she wiped it on her own. Jeongyeon on the other hand didn’t care about her tears falling or not. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Nayeon, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” she said repeatedly.

 

Nayeon did the best thing she could think of at that moment. She put her arms around Jeongyeon and let the younger one bury her face on Nayeon’s chest. Nayeon continued stroking Jeongyeon’s hair and patting her back. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re good now. It’s okay. It’s all in the past. We can both move forward now. You have Mina and me? I’ll find someone else too. Don’t worry about me. It’s okay. We’re okay.” 

 

“No, it’s not okay. We’re not okay.” Jeongyeon cried.

 

“It’s okay. Yes, we are. We don’t even have to do this tradition anymore. We can totally scrap this. That way it’ll be easier for us. We both made our choices 10 months ago. You left me, and I let you leave me. I guess we just have to settle with that.” Nayeon said reassuring Jeongyeon, but even she herself isn’t convinced. But she has to convince herself.

 

The ride came to a halt. They didn’t notice that they already used up their time. It was time to go. Mina will be here to pick Jeongyeon up any minute now. 

 

“Let’s walk to the exit?” Nayeon said as she took Jeongyeon’s hand. Just then, she tripped on her own feet and ended up hurting her right ankle. Jeongyeon immediately wiped her tears away and went to Nayeon’s aid. She didn’t even ask before putting Nayeon on a piggyback. 

 

“I know you’ll tell me not to but please let me. Just for tonight, you’re mine again, and I’m yours right?” 

 

Nayeon just nodded and let herself be carried by Jeongyeon. It was painful—not the injured ankle; but being this close to Jeongyeon. It hurt a lot. Loving hurts.

 

They were nearing the exit of the theme park and Nayeon felt Jeongyeon’s steps getting smaller and slower. Both of them didn’t want this to end, but it had to. As they crossed the gates and exited the building, Jeongyeon carefully placed Nayeon on the bench where she was waiting this morning. 

 

Not far from them, Jeongyeon heard a familiar horn of a car. It was Mina’s. 

 

“Nayeon? I don’t wanna go. Tell me to stay and I will. You know I will, right?” Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon, looking for a sign she can’t see.

 

“No, I won’t stop you. You know you have to go. Mina’s waiting. I just borrowed you from her today. It’s 10:31 already. The deal had ended.” Nayeon said firmly, trying to hide how pained and nervous she was. 

 

“Please. Make me stay.” Jeongyeon’s eyes pleaded.

 

Mina was waiting on the car already but Jeongyeon didn’t bother looking back at her. Her eyes were on Nayeon, waiting for an answer. Jeongyeon waited because it’s Nayeon and she knew Nayeon was always late. But she can’t be late this time.

 

“Nabongs, please. Just tell me to stay and I will.” Jeongyeon was in tears again. “Please.” 

 

But Nayeon didn’t say a single word. Jeongyeon had no choice but to leave again. With a heavy heart, she went inside the car as Mina drove away. Maybe it was for the good. 

 

—

 

When Jeongyeon was far enough from Nayeon there was a faint voice, barely heard. “Stay.” But it was too late. Nayeon was always late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It’s actually one of my favorite works of mine. :)


End file.
